


Fifty- sixth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, cockslut!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Sammy's cock, he really does ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty- sixth

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty- sixth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

Dean’s always so eager, always so ready to suck Sammy’s cock. He’s taller than his brother now – Sammy – and fuck, if this doesn’t turn Dean on even more. The mere thought of his little brother being able to hold him down and _make_ him take it is enough to get Dean going. Actually, everything about Sammy gets him going, if he’s honest with himself, but that’s okay. Even when Sam calls him a slut for his cock, which he is, Dean can’t deny it. He just really loves the feeling of that hard length filling his mouth so perfectly, stretching his mouth just the right way. Dean makes sure Sammy comes first – always – before he finally lets go and shots hotly against his brother’s ass.

 


End file.
